


Волшебная сила искусства

by zimtsirup



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Don't Read This, Gen, Old Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimtsirup/pseuds/zimtsirup
Summary: История о том, как Ким Минсок и Чжан Исин открывали для простых смертных волшебный мир хендмейда.





	Волшебная сила искусства

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Kpop-AU 2016

\- Еще один надрез, вот здесь, чуть выше середины, - Минсок ловко орудовал ножницами и нещадно кромсал треугольник белой бумаги, который держал в руках, - и можно разворачивать.  
Он отложил ножницы, аккуратно собрав в кучку ворох белых обрезков, и вслед за ним так же сделали несколько детей, сидевших за столом и жадно следивших за каждым его движением.  
Минсок аккуратно развернул то, что было простым листом белой бумаги еще десять минут назад, и у ребят вырвался вздох восхищения: в его руках оказалась легкая кружевная снежинка. Тут же послышался шорох бумаги и радостный довольный смех.  
\- Ну, вот, теперь вы все сможете украсить свои комнаты к рождеству, - подытожил Минсок. - А теперь не забудьте ваши снежинки, родители уже ждут вас! И приходите еще!  
Дети шумной толпой бросились к родителям, а он принялся за несложную уборку.

Ким Минсок всегда был сторонником простой идеи: если тебя не устраивает собственная жизнь - измени ее. Так он из обычного клерка, коих тысячи, стал одним из хозяев маленького магазина, который открыл на пару с приятелем Исином: несмотря на то, что «Оч.Умелые ручки» располагались в не самом людном квартале, посетителей всегда было достаточно. Главным образом, из-за того, что каждую неделю в магазинчике можно было принять участие в каком-нибудь мастер-классе за смешные, в общем-то, деньги, от рукодельников не было отбоя. Ну, и чай-кофе участникам мероприятий за счет заведения, куда без этого. Главное - грамотно завлечь ни о чем не догадывающихся людишек, а дальше разноцветные клубки, модели для сборки и ворох декоративной бумаги и сами не выпустят просто так из цепких лап хендмейда.

Ким Минсок, по словам друзей и знакомых, был приятным в обхождении и милым, но в бизнесе кто коварней и хитрей, у того и ужин побогаче.

***

Сехун был добросовестным работником. Четыре дня в неделю он проводил вечера в магазине, помогая Минсоку и Исину: заполнял стеллажи пуговицами, наборами красок и прочей рукодельной всячиной, помогал с организацией мастер-классов и периодически прятался в подсобке, отлынивая от работы. Потому что всякий добросовестный работник отлично знает, что дело не в количестве проделанной работы, а в ее качестве. А кто будет вкалывать по три часа к ряду, если все можно отлично сделать за полтора? Явно не Сехун. К сожалению, Минсок давно подметил это его стремление к горизонтально направленном труду на кушетке в служебном помещении и разработал способы борьбы с зачатками тунеядства.

Сехун поморщился, прошелся до двери магазина и, энергично шагая, вернулся на свое место посреди улицы. Флаеры с приглашением на ближайший мастер-класс «Живопись акварелью для чайников» никак не хотели заканчиваться, а Минсок еще пару часов назад выдворил его на свежий воздух со словами: «Вы не можете вернуться вместе: или ты, или они. Избавься от них, я верю в тебя!».  
\- Приходите к нам на мастер-классы! Мы научим вас делать что угодно, - жизнерадостно повторил Сехун уже в тысячный раз за этот день и, стараясь не закатывать глаза слишком уж откровенно, пробормотал себе под нос, - Даже если у вас руки растут не из того места.  
\- Что, простите?  
Сехун повернулся на голос и увидел перед собой высокого парня с лихим вихром блондинистых волос на голове и чрезвычайно решительным выражением лица.  
\- Говорю, вам дадут пирожок из слоеного теста! После мастер-класса, если придете. Может, даже чаю нальют, - уже громче ответил Сехун, мысленно подмечая, что парень с таким акцентом явно не местный. - Приходите, - на всякий случай добавил он, сунув тому в руки один из флаеров.  
\- Что за мастер-класс? - спросил тот, разглядывая небольшой пестрый листок. - И с чем пирожки?  
\- Ну, знаете, открытки своими руками, самодельные подарки от чистого сердца, вот это вот все. Страшно модно сейчас, между прочим. А пирожки с курицей. Наверно.  
\- Вообще-то курица, конечно, не в моем стиле, но хендмейд - это, пожалуй, круто.  
С этими словами странный незнакомец направился входу в магазин, оставив Сехуна наедине с оставшимися флаерами и бесконечным унынием.  
Вздохнув, Сехун не глядя вручил флаер какой-то девушке, изрядно напугав ее, и пробормотал:  
\- Приходите к нам на мастер-классы, а то у нас пластилин киснет.  
Он очень надеялся, что оставшиеся полчаса его рабочего времени пролетят незаметно.

***

Лу Хань не очень понимал, как оказался в уютной тишине магазина товаров для рукоделия «Оч.Умелые ручки». Он даже модель поезда для детей от трех до шести уже третий месяц не мог собрать, а тут уже практически готов был скупить половину ассортимента непонятно зачем, руки так и чесались. Он решил во всем винить вывеску: действительно, сложно отказать магазину, который заманивает прохожих милыми рождественскими витринами с вязаными оленями и огромной надписью «Наши руки не для скуки! И ваши тоже. Зайдите к нам и убедитесь в этом!».  
В итоге Лу Хань уже почти полчаса неторопливо прохаживался между стеллажами, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу: он, конечно, мог просто купить что угодно и просто подарить это все в красивом пакете, но все-таки сомневался, что, например, пучок розовых перьев и моток шерстяной пряжи - очень уж практичный подарок. Отчаявшись прийти к разумному решению, Лу Хань направился было к выходу, но не успел даже дойти до двери, как его окликнули.  
\- Могу я что-то посоветовать?  
Лу Хань уставился на одного из менеджеров магазина, которого он чуть раньше видел в другой части зала - кажется, он учил малышню складывать зверей из бумаги.  
\- Ой, я вообще-то подарок ищу, но совершенно не знаю, что подарить, - Лу Хань пожал плечами, растерянно дергая завязки капюшона своей толстовки.  
Менеджер (бейджик утверждал, что его зовут Минсок) чуть задумался.  
\- Ну, только если она…  
\- Он.  
\- …он не увлекается хендмейдом, то…  
\- Ну, он не то чтобы рукодельник…  
\- …можно сделать, например, открытку к подарку. На следующей неделе мы как раз готовим мастер-класс, будем рисовать рождественские открытки.  
\- Было бы здорово, - радостно закивал Лу Хань: хотя бы одной головной болью теперь станет меньше. - Где можно записаться?

***

Чем ближе подбирался день мастер-класса, тем сильнее у Лу Ханя чесались руки что-нибудь разрисовать и сотворить что-нибудь эдакое и грандиозное. Поэтому когда он наконец-то уселся за большой круглый стол и прицепил к футболке бейдж со своим именем («Так проще общаться», - объяснил Минсок. - «Дружественная атмосфера, все такое»), Лу Хань от нетерпения так и ерзал на месте. Соседнее место занял парень с отстраненным выражением лица и лихим начесом. Что-то в его внешности упорно цепляло внимание Лу Ханя, но тот все никак не мог понять, почему.  
\- Ты, случайно, не китаец? - тихонько спросил он.  
\- Я из Канады! - то ли возмущенно, то ли удивленно ответил тот, ткнув в кривые буквы на своей груди, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении сложились в имя «Крис». - Хотя да, я китаец, - уже тише добавил он, но не без гордости. - Меня Ифань зовут.  
Лу Хань решил, что этот секрет определенно должен остаться между ними, и решительно кивнул.  
\- Ага. Понятно. Ладненько. Я Лу Хань, - добавил он заговорщическим шепотом, указав на свой бейдж, но Ифань его уже не слушал.  
Кроме них за столом оказался еще один парень - со скучающим выражением лица, по которому можно было предположить, что этого несчастного человека удерживают здесь силой и вообще обещали заплатить просто за то, что он тихонько посидит несколько минут. На его бейдже было написано «О Сехун.», и точка после имени как бы намекала, что его обладатель не настроен на светские беседы.

Несмотря на яростное предвкушение волшебства общения с красками и прочими орудиями творчества, открытка с самого начала плохо поддавалась Лу Ханю. Впрочем, в этом были и плюсы - Минсок все время был поблизости и периодически что-то подправлял легкими штрихами карандаша. Приятно, черт побери, столько внимания - и все ему одному. Лу Хань разве что не урчал, улыбался шире чеширского кота и не уставал благодарить Минсока за ценные советы.  
Ифань же купался во внимании Исина, которого явно впечатлили его недюжинные способности к сюрреалистичному творчеству: в творческом угаре Лу Хань случайно задел его локтем, и жирная капля колера непонятного цвета, упав с кисти, превратила и так неказистую елку на открытке Ифаня в след убийства то ли не очень свежего чернослива, то ли целого фруктового салата с сомнительным составом.  
\- Ой, извини, я не хотел!.. - Лу Хань тут же принялся извиняться, в ужасе страшно выпучив глаза, но Ифань жестом остановил поток его извинений.  
\- Нет-нет, так и должно быть, - спокойно заявил он, глубокомысленно разглядывая получившееся пятно. - Это у меня такой стиль.  
Что ж, стиль так стиль, подумал Лу Хань и вернулся к своей елке.  
\- Можно добавить сюда какое-нибудь яркое пятно, - подсказал Минсок, и Лу Хань потянулся на упаковкой пуговиц-звездочек, утащив ее прямо из-под носа зазевавшегося Иaаня. Ифань сверкнул в его сторону взглядом и, кажется, пробормотал что-то про не уступать и не отступать, но Лу Хань не обращал внимания: он был слишком занят своей елкой.

***

ЛуХань был откровенно рад, что решил озаботиться поиском рождественского подарка заранее - мастер-класс по изготовлению фигурок из папье-маше пришелся как нельзя кстати.  
\- Здрасьте, - с энтузиазмом поприветствовал его Сехун из-за прилавка. - Никак снова к нашему столу?  
\- Котика хочу сделать. Мой друг очень любит котиков, - пояснил Лу Хань. Сехун лишь взглянул на него в ответ и вписал его имя в список участников.  
\- Две тысячи вон, пожалуйста, - ответил Сехун, явно восхищенный его сообразительностью и творческим рвением.  
\- А почему сам не делаешь ничего? - спросил Лу Хань, отсчитывая купюры и вручая их Сехуну. - Все равно сидишь за столом всегда и ничем не занят.  
\- О, я занят, честное слово, - ответил тот. - Тренирую силу воли и выдержку.  
Лу Хань хотел было спросить, что Сехун имел в виду, но у того задергался глаз, и Лу Хань поспешил прочь.

Котик получался не в пример лучше открытки. Хотя, судя по снисходительному взгляду Минсока и его осторожным комментариям, котик Лу Ханя скорее напоминал бегемота с треугольными ушами и длинным плоским хвостом. С другой стороны, его дела обстояли значительно лучше, чем у Ифаня: тот решил сделать воробья, который на первый взгляд был похож на утку, а при ближайшем рассмотрении - на индюка, которого переехал бульдозер. Несколько раз.  
\- Просто я так вижу, - заверил Ифань Иcина, видя, как тот подошел поближе, чтобы рассмотреть его творение.  
\- Очень оригинальный взгляд на вещи, да, - дипломатично отозвался о воробье Исин.  
Услышав комментарий, Ифань просиял, и Лу Хань поспешил отвернуться, чтобы не дай боже не ослепнуть. Ни дать ни взять - подавленный индюк, но кто их поймет, этих современных художников.

***

Когда Минсок в пятый раз подряд увидел в списке предварительной записи на очередной мастер-класс имя Лу Ханя (сразу после Ифаня), он признался себе, что заинтригован.

***

\- Всем спасибо за участие в сегодняшнем мастер-классе! - поблагодарил всех довольный Исин. - А пока краска на ваших творениях подсыхает, приглашаем всех на чай.  
Лу Хань уже привычно направился в другой конец зала, где, как он запомнил четыре мастер-класса назад, стояли чайник, небольшой кофейник и целая армия чашек. Ифань почти сразу куда-то исчез - вероятно налегает на пирожки, подумал Лу Хань. Налив себе и Исину по чашке кофе, Лу Хань принялся засыпать того вопросами о разнице между гуашью и темперой, а Истин по ходу объяснения нахваливал то, как ловко у Лу Ханя стали получаться мелкие детали.  
\- Просто я вошел в раж, - засмеялся он. - Только начнешь - и все, остановиться невозможно…  
В этот момент Ифань, до того мелькавший поблизости и попадавшийся иногда Лу Ханю в поле бокового зрения, пошел на опасное сближение, выставив перед собой чашку черного кофе.  
\- …невозможно просто ужас как горячо! - Лу Хань подскочил на месте, чувствуя, как обжигающий кофе легко преодолевает пустяковую преграду в виде его футболки, и попытался расстаться с предметом одежды так, чтобы не получить штраф за непристойное поведение в общественном месте. Получалось плохо, особенно когда воинственный Ифань оказался совсем рядом и опасно навис над ним.  
\- Двум китайцам здесь слишком тесно, - угрожающе прошипел Ифань, грозно нахмурив брови и загораживая собой Исина. - Слишком!  
\- Погоди, он же тоже… - Лу Хань непонимающе указал на Исина, но Ифань не унимался.  
\- Слишком тесно, говорю! - он устрашающе вращал глазами и ни слова не хотел слышать. Лу Хань подумал, что если вы у Ифаня был хвост, он был бы сейчас похож на тощий ершик для бутылок.

Спасибо Минсоку, пришедшему на помощь - домой Лу Хань отправился тогда в чистой футболке. Сехун наверняка пожелал ему минус тысячу очков к карме за то, что по воле Минска был выдворен с кушетки в торговый зал, зато Ифань, явно считавший, что его миссия выполнена, больше не обращал на него внимания и ходил хвостом за Исином все оставшееся время. Все-таки душа творческого человека - потемки.

***

\- Что это? - спросил Минсок, осторожно заглядывая в пакет.  
Лу Хань немного смутился.  
\- Это благодарность за спасение, ну, от кофейной диверсии, - пояснил он, разглядывая чрезвычайно интересное пятнышко на своем правом кроссовке.  
Минсок вытащил из пакета две футболки: одна из них принадлежала ему и теперь была выстирана и явно добросовестно выглажена; о происхождении второй Минсок не имел ни малейшего понятия.  
\- Я взял того же размера, что и твоя, - пробубнил Лу Хань, пока Минсок разворачивал сложенную футболку: на спине красовалась не слишком ровная надпись «If you think I’m hot, I won’t argue», явно сделанная вручную.  
\- Запятая кривовата, - немного помолчав, сказал Минсок и, когда сердце Лу Ханя уже приготовилось ухнуть в кроссовки, добавил: - Мы закрываемся через полчаса, если подождешь, можно подправить.  
Лу Хань облегченно улыбнулся и кивнул. Ему еще никогда так не хотелось, чтобы эти полчаса пролетели как можно скорее.


End file.
